Practicing for Magic
Plot A beautiful day at the town, a heart-shape headed lizard named Vivian, saw a new store had been builded. A magician named Presto came to visit her. The magician told her to going to magic. Vivian agreed, but she realises is a magician. Presto was correct, he said to think he can see this shiny coin. Vivian gives Presto a coin in her hand. As Presto continued to said he'd really became a store for her. Vivian nodded joyfully. At Riley's backyard, Riley, Elycia, Parafly-Lum, Toby and Denko was sitting on the grass fields. Julia arrived, she told his friends to quite happy. Parafly-Lum reminds that a small female lizard wandering in the middle of the town by myself. Julia noticed a hot air balloon to have a little ride. Riley orders everyone to cast off and everyone travelled in the town. Later, Vivian cleaning the floor and she was excited to began to be a nice first day, but she noticed Presto was making the fireworks, she smiled and continued to cleaning. Shortly after, two oviraptors named Jake and Lily arrives inside the store. Lily was amazed to see a new store for her. Jake looked at the newest items that he ever saw. Lily saw a jack-in-a-box, but Vivian told Lily that was not weird after all, it is called the magic shop. Jake looked at the beautiful mirrors. Meanwhile at the town, the bandits (Stan, Harry, George, Juan, Joanna, Sharon, Daniel, Nigel, Joe and Valta) saw Vivian, Jake, Lily and Presto's happy conversation, and they listened into their ears. This gave Stan have an idea, he told the other bandits to searched after them. The bandits went into the streets and they saw the herd of animals walked past, Daniel stopped and see the elephants walked, he told the pachyderms is his way. George was climbed in the tree, but he saw an eagle swoop past him and knocks George in the ground. George thought for a moment is going to climb those trees. Harry saw a group of lions sleeping, he stepped towards it. But the lions growled at Harry, he backed away. Joanna saw a herd of rhinos was blocking the path. She told the rhinos to move the path, the herds refused to move the path, she walked away. Riley and his friends arrives at the town, Riley greeted Vivian, Jake, Lily and Presto to have a good friends. This gave Presto have an idea, he told Julia and Toby to become the magicians. So Julia and Toby disguise as magicians to trick everyone in the town. Toby gave a bouquet of rose for ladies, smiling. Sharon climbing in the tree, but she encountered the two snakes. Sharon knew that it was the danger direction and she climbed back down. Julia giving a rabbit in the box for gentleman, gratefully. When they returned to Riley's friends, Toby told everyone that who was good work. Presto was pleased, he told the duo to see this best magic ever could imagine ourselves. Denko was good hearing to see the magician's words. Magician thanked the duo to being a magic tricks. In that moment, the bandits appears in the town, Riley refused to pay for money, but not avail, Stan and his bandits that they'll never to stop. Riley have an idea, he whispered Vivian, Jake and Lily that strategy shall be the element of surprise, which made the bandits overheard the plan. Vivian pounces Stan and Nigel. Jake and Lily whacked George and Juan like a golf. Parafly-Lum have a Plan-B, Denko realises that blast these fireworks for bandits. Parafly-Lum lit the fuse and the firework began to blast the bandits, the firework explodes like a dynamite. As Riley and his friends watched in the sky. Vivian, Jake and Lily was so proud. The bandits saw the peafowl and orders to stop her, but the peafowl didn't listen, She gives a flowers for the bandits. But the bandits feels allergic about the flowers, and sneeze, the sneezing bandits walked away. Jake told Vivian that she's alright. Lily said to Vivian that they're friends. Vivian agreed. At Riley's backyard at sunset, Riley told his friends that the bandits took off like a firework. Elycia agreed, Then Julia told her friends that was a brilliant trick. Everyone began to laugh and they knew it will be just fine by itself.